Shadows On The Moon
by Krakengirl
Summary: ON HOLD! Firestar is getting older, Lionpaw has a strange aurora about him. The new apprentice Moonpaw must overcome her desire for love and face her uncertain destiny. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N **

**CinderDreams- It's CinderDreams! I'm going to be co-authoring**

**Krakengirl's story, Shadows on the Moon! The first part of the prologue is**

**mine, and it's separated by a ruler. Please R&R!**

**Krakengirl- Hey! I'm sooo glad to be co-authoring with Cinders here! I'm going to be doing the second part of the prologue. Please R&R too!**

**Disclaimer We do not own Warriors just our OCs!**

* * *

**Shadows on the Moon**

Prologue

The moon cast a darkened shadow over the plain where the pale she-cat lay, her green eyes reflecting her feelings. The snow danced lightly around her, shivering her and stealing the needed warmth from her kits. Two of them were huddled together, their pelts blended by quickly-forming ice and snow. The rouge suppressed a shiver. Winter was harsh. She had learned this long ago. What she had not learned was that giving kits with no shelter expelled no death on all.

She didn't remember who the father was. Not anymore, at least. She remembered when she told him she was expecting. He had laughed in her face, twisting his body simply around another lean, brown tabby. She winced at the thought. It was almost the time of her death by now when she realized that her gray tabby's eyes were opened a sliver. She purred raspily, trying to sooth the young kit.

She looked up at her mother with understanding eyes. The she-cat blinked again. Her kit had gray eyes! This thought was cursed. Suddenly, a silvery-blue snowflake blew into the kit's eyes. The kit yowled in pain as the iciness burned her eyes, making it impossible to see. She thrashed around until through watery eyes, she looked up at her mother. She was astounded. The kit's eyes were now tainted with the color of the snowflake!

Surely this was impossible, to say the least! Her eyes traveled to her silvery kit. She nudged her awake, searching for any sign of life. Unlike the first, the silvery kit's eyes were not open. A line of inky black took shape, leaking over her chest. With a start, she realized that it was taking the shape of the full moon above her. Two blessed kittens, she thought with a mixture of hatred and pain, and if I keep them they'll die.

The snow wore down on her paws until the stars seemed to twinkle down with her. Her struggle against death was failing. A swirling mess of blackness erupted, and the last thing she saw as a rouge were the outlines of two cats, traveling at fast speed through the snow.

* * *

The two figures looked a head through the small blizzard. The first cat was smaller that the second cat. The larger cat slowed down, panting heavily "I need to rest. I thought my kits would have come sooner but…" The tortoiseshell laid down in the snow. 

The smaller cat slowed down. "Alright Sorreltail, we can rest just tell me when your ready to go on." The small tom sat down near the queen.

"Thanks Lionpaw." Sorreltail mewed over the wind. After a few minutes the she-cat nodded at her companion telling him she was ready to go. As they started to run through the snow a small figure appeared ahead of them. Once they got closer the small figure shaped into a cat under a tree. "Do you hear that? It's the kits I've been hearing! Come on let's go it's too cold for them. They'll die!" Sorreltail mewed hastily at Lionpaw who picked up his speed.

Sorreltail dashed down the small hill and went up to a small gray she-cat. She cautiously went up to the gray figure and sniffed her. Dead. Sorreltail heard weak muffled cries from under the small blanket of snow. The tortoiseshell looked behind her to see Lionpaw coming towards her. "Come on Lionpaw!" She began digging with sheathed paws and found two kits one was gray like her mother and the other one was silver. Lionpaw finally reached her and she picked up the gray kit and handed her to the apprentice. The queen picked up the silver kit and went under some low tree roots. She flicked her tail as a signal to follow her. Lionpaw obeyed her and went under the roots.

Under the roots Sorreltail went to the very back and laid down and curled up into a ball around the kit she was carrying, her back to the wind. Lionpaw went over to the she-cat and laid the gray kit on the soft leaves near Sorreltail's belly. The she-cat picked up the kit and put her inside of the warm ball she made.

"We should stay here till the blizzard dies down" Sorreltail whispered, "and till I get my strength back."

Lionpaw laid down next to her. "Are you going to suckle these kits when we get back to camp?"

"Of course, Ferncloud's milk dried up a few weeks ago so I'm going to. I think I'll name them now." Sorreltail looked down at the two kits "The one with gray fur will be Frostedkit because of the frost on her fur and whiskers. The silver one will be named Moonkit because of the full moon on her chest." Sorreltail purred.

"I like those names." Lionpaw got up and padded outside. He came inside "The blizzard died down some I think we can go back to camp." Sorreltail nodded and got out of her position and gave Lionpaw a kit. The two clan cats crawled out from under the roots and padded through the snow. As they neared the camp they could see three shadowy shapes guarding the entrance. When the cats were closer they realized it was Berrytail, Mousefang, and Hazelcloud, who had their warrior ceremony that night. The three new warriors perked up as they recognized their clan mates' scent. Hazelcloud bounded up to them looking questionably at the kits dangling from their mouths.

"Sorreltail found them. I'll go see Firestar." Lionpaw meowed while handing the kit to Hazelcloud. Sorreltail padded toward the nursery entrance with Hazelcloud at her heels. The tortoiseshell squeezed through the nursery and walked quietly to her nest.

"Sorreltail is that you?" a quiet voice whispered next to her. Sorreltail and Hazelcloud gently placed the kits down into the moss. Hazelcloud waved her tail and went outside to guarding the camp.

"Yes, Ferncloud it's me." Sorreltail whispered back

"Are those your kits?" gray she-cat murmured

"Yes I took Lionpaw with me to look for them. Their mother died. I think she was a rogue." The queen mewed to her clan mate.

"Oh. What are their names?" the queen whispered looking at the two bundles of fur in the moss. "Foxkit and Icekit will be happy for new playmates. But they will have to wait till your kits are older."

"The pale gray one is called Frostedkit because of the frost that clung to her whiskers and fur. The silver one is called Moonkit because of the full moon on her chest." Sorreltail purred while curling around her kits.

* * *

Firestar looked up to see Lionpaw enter his den, his tail curled slightly with excitement. "Firestar, Sorreltail and I found two kits outside of the camp entrance." 

"Are they ok? Do they have a mother with them or is Sorreltail suckling them?"

"Yes they are. The gray one is Frostedkit and the second is Moonkit and Sorreltail is planning on suckling them."

"Ok. Thank you Lionpaw." Firestar murmured. Lionpaw dipped his head respectfully and left. "Two new kits. We need more kits." Firestar mumbled to himself and went back to sleep.

_Firestar lifted his head and realized he was at the island. He recognized a sweet sent in the air. "Spottedleaf?" Firestar called out._

"_I'm right here Firestar." A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat walked out of the ferns. "I have a new prophecy for you."_

"_What is it?" Firestar greeted her pushing his muzzle into her side._

"_As the Moon sets on dying Flames, a clash between Shadow and Lion will ignite a Jay in stars." Spottedleaf said in a sad tone which scared Firestar. "Be ready my dear Firestar." Spottedleaf mewed grimly as she faded away._

"_No! Spottedleaf tell me more! What does it mean?!" Firestar yowled as darkness flooded the area devouring him._

Firestar woke up breathing hard. Once he calmed himself down he began to think about the new prophecy Spottedleaf had given him. "Lion must represent ThunderClan and Shadow… it must mean ShadowClan!" Firestar exclaimed. "ShadowClan will attack ThunderClan!" Firestar growled. "I'll set up extra patrols. ShadowClan will never catch ThunderClan off guard. Never!" Firestar hissed.

* * *

**Krakengirl – So did you like it? Please R&R!**

**Cinderdreams –** **Yep! Reviews are AWESOME!... Please?**


	2. ThunderClan Allegiances

**Krakengirl - Hi it's me! Here are the Allegiances for ThunderClan!**

**CinderDreams – Most of the descriptions aren't there, but they're all the**

**same as in the books. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors!**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader - Firestar

Deputy - Brambleclaw

Medicine cat - Leafpool

**Warriors**

Hazelcloud

Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Cloudtail

Brakenfur

Brightheart

Ashfur

Sorreltail

Mousefang

Berrytail

Brook

Stormfur

Ferncloud

Birchfall

Spiderleg

Thornclaw

Graystripe

Millie

Daisy

**Queens**

Whitewing (new litter)

**Apprentices**

Featherpaw – Silver she-cat Looks like Feathertail (Brook and Stormfur's only kit in memory of Feathertail) Mentor - Graystripe

Foxpaw – Red ginger tom (Ferncloud and Dustpelt) Mentor - Birchfall

Icepaw – White she-cat (Ferncloud and Dustpelt) Mentor - Sandstorm

Moonpaw – silver she-cat with blue eyes and a white moon out lined in black on her chest (Sorreltail and Brakenfur) Mentor - Stormfur

Frostedpaw – pale gray she-cat with silvery blue eyes (Sorreltail and Brakenfur) Mentor - Brook

Dawnpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with light golden dapples and green eyes (Sorreltail and Brakenfur) Mentor - Brightheart

Hollypaw – black she-cat with green eyes (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw) Mentor - Brakenfur

Jaypaw – gray tom with blue eyes blind (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw) Mentor - Leafpool

Lionpaw – golden tom with amber eyes (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw) Mentor - Ashfur

**Elders**

Mousefur

Longtail

* * *

**Krakengirl – We'll try to have Ch 2 up soon!**

**CinderDreams - Krakengirl will be writing Chapter 1! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 1: Hunting

**A/N: **

**Krakengirl – Sorry it was short and I haven't updated sooner! Don't blame CinderDreams! I wrote this chappie so it's my fault it wasn't up sooner**

**CinderDreams – Finally, here's chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors! Just our OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hunting**

Moonpaw woke up to paw jabbing itself into her side. Her eyes fluttered open to see a gray shape standing over her. She stood up shaking "Hi Frostedpaw. Is it time to go hunting? Is Stormfur ready to go?"

"I don't know, Moonpaw. But I saw Stormfur by the elder's den. Brook and I are going to go hunting too." The silvery blue eyed she-cat licked her sister affectionately on the ear and waved her tail indicating she was leaving.

"Moonpaw! Go ahead and grab some fresh – kill and we'll make our way out of camp to hunt. I want to show you how to catch fish!" Stormfur meowed across the camp. Moonpaw waved her tail indicating that she heard her mentor's call. She padded toward the fresh – kill pile and picked out a fat mouse. Once she was done with she crossed the camp to where Stormfur was waiting patiently.

Both mentor and apprentice made there way to the river and sat down at the edge. Stormfur opened his mouth and spoke "This hunting technique will come in handy if you can't find a lot fresh – kill and if your near a source of water." The gray tom continued. "Now the object is to not let your shadow onto the water like this." He crouched down not letting his shadow touch the water. "Second, once a fish is close enough you need to hook your paw under the fish in a swift motion and get it onto land." The mentor hooked his gray paw under a silver fish and in a swift motion it was on land, he quickly killed with a bite. "Now you try."

Moonpaw crouched down like her mentor carefully not letting her shadow cast onto the water. A silver fish came near the edge. In a quick motion she hooked a paw under the fish slinging it onto the shore but sadly ending up into the water. "Fox dung!" The silver she – cat spat.

Stormfur turned to his apprentice "That was great for the first time! Try again." Moonpaw crouched again and did the same motion but quickly biting the fish before it ended up into the water. Moonpaw beamed as she moved her catch next to Stormfur's. The afternoon continued like this until it was near sunset.

"You did great today, Moonpaw. Once the elders are fed go ahead and try the fish. You'll like it." Stormfur murmured between the fish in his mouth. Moonpaw waved her tail and sprinted ahead crashing into a gray and brown shape. She went head over tail landing on her side.

"Sorry!" The silver apprentice murmured sheepishly dipping her head. Stormfur came up next to her an amused look in his eyes. Moonpaw look to the gray shape. "Oh hi Frostedpaw!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Krakengirl – Please R&R! It makes up feel special!**


End file.
